


Harry Potter Has a Normal Evening

by Fluffy_trash



Series: Harry Potter is gay and trans and there's nothing you can do to stop me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fuck you JK Rowling this is my canon now, Harry becomes a professor au, If anyone tries to tell you that Harry Potter is straight or cis you're legally allowed to kill them, M/M, brief mention of trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: Harry Potter returns home after a day of work and has a normal evening in the space he shares with his husband





	Harry Potter Has a Normal Evening

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling can fuck off but her series has some good characters so I'm stealing them and making them gay and happy and there's nothing you can do to stop me

Harry Potter unwrapped his scarf as he walked towards the door to his Hogwarts living quarters. Opening the door, he draped his scarf over the coat rack. A strained “Hello, darling” greeted him, and he looked over to see Neville sitting at their table, wrestling with some sort of vine that was climbing up his arm. Harry walked over and gave his husband a quick kiss. 

“Hello,” he smiled, “Need any help?” Neville snorted.

“From you? No offense darling, but I think I’m better without.”

“None taken,” Harry laughed as he walked over to plop down on their couch. Next to him he noticed a small box of yellowish-green blobs of… something. “What’s this?” he asked.

“They’re from Luna,” came the response from behind him, “I think we might be supposed to eat them, but I’m not sure.” Harry pushed the box away from him, instead reaching into the dish they kept on their end table and popping a chocolate frog into his mouth. He noticed the dish was almost empty and turned towards Neville, who now had a rather intimidating pair of clippers in one hand.

“Do you want to go into Hogsmeade this weekend?” he asked through a mouthful of chocolate. Neville didn’t look up from where he looked to be attacking the vine but made a noise of agreement. Harry turned back around and shot a withering look at the stack of papers he had brought back that afternoon. He sighed and picked up the first one on the top of the stack. He got through three essays before he was distracted by a shout of “Got it!” and turned to see Neville triumphantly holding a single leaf cut from the vine, which was now inching dangerously close to his throat. “Love, you might want to-” he was cut off as his husband swore loudly and tugged at the plant. 

Harry ran across the room and helped pull, and after a moment the assailant was dislodged. Neville quickly pushed the pot it was in out of arm's reach. Satisfied that his partner was no longer in danger of death by verdant strangulation, Harry returned to his stack of papers. After grading a few more, he felt his husband settle onto the couch next to him. He turned and saw that he was holding a large tome that looked far too long to be interesting. The two settled into a comfortable position together, Neville leaning on Harry’s side, Harry with one arm around Neville and the other grading the essays he was barely paying attention to. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry felt the weight against his side drooping and realized it was probably about time for bed. He kissed the top of his husband’s head and whispered “I’m going to bed.” A noise that could have been a response came from beside him and he stood and headed towards the bed room. 

Once through the door, he shimmied out of his his pants pulled off his shirt and threw them in what he thought might be the direction of the hamper. Then he peeled off his binder, which he realized probably should have come off a while ago. With that, he flopped onto the bed. 

He might have fallen asleep, he couldn’t be sure, but he was roused by the sound of Neville entering the bedroom. He cracked open one eye to watch his husband change into his pyjamas and put both of their clothes in the hamper before joining him in bed. 

“G’night,” mumbled Neville, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry scooted in closer.

“Night,” he replied.

And, as was the norm in his life after so many years without it, Harry Potter fell asleep feeling happy and loved.


End file.
